oyunlarsheherifandomcom-20200213-history
Kai old
Malachai "Kai" Parker was firstly introduced by Elena Gilbert to Rachel as her crush.He is son of Joshua and Julia Parker,also member of Gemini Coven.However, when his true nature as a Siphonerwas revealed in adolescence, his family began to treat him poorly and referred to him as an "abomination," which, among other factors, led to him growing up to be a sociopath.His coven trapped him in Prison World for 20 years after he killed six of his siblings just to manipulate Josette to do merge with him.He got out of there in 2014 with the help from Robert Lightwood. Lifetime Childhood Born a siphoner Kai didn't have ability to do magic on his own but only by absorbing it from others.Being a classical coven Gemini's didn't approve of siphoners which led him feeling isolated from others.Feeling like a freak himself he also stated that he was abused by his parents and mostly his father.Even though his family didn't admit it Henry clearly stated that he really felt divided from his family and also was physically abused by Joshua Parker who once hit him as a child and strangled him when he was older.His hatred for other children came from jealousy.Also he thought that they should've had stood up for him,marking that Josette just walked away everytime she saw him and father having conflict. He grew up to be a liar from then making excuses for siphoning magic now and then.When Elena went into Kai's memories to visit him as a child she went to his room where he was sitting alone,not communicating with others.Elena referred to him as a quite but cute child,trying to make friends and he told her that his family goes out without him proving that he was right about his family. Even though he felt alone during his whole childhood,Henry was always watching him and helping him.He bought him his favorite candy and kissed him goodbye every night.He even healed the scar that Joshua Parker caused which helped him with bullying at school.It is unknown from which time he started to show sociopathic tendecies. In paralell universe When Henry and Christina created a paralell universe for them two they realised they can't have a kid in here so they chose a soul from our universe to copy to theirs.He was raised by them as only and loved child,having the life he had dreamt of all his life.After the universe collapsed and Henry's son Kai also vanished when he was 6 years old,Henry held on to his toys and stuff,constantly checking on him trying to have some father son connection.Sadly for him Kai remembers none of it. Before Prison World As a teenager Kai was mostly loner,not interested in social activities.f.His teenage years were better than all other times as he truely believed that he can be leader for his Coven and have magic like other withches in his family. Graduating from high school he went to collage where he started socialazing more.Henry,Josette and Julia all approved that he wasn't involved in any romantic relationship for all his life.He also told Karen that he wasn't even slightly interested in girls but only in sex.His indeffernce didn't have any influence on them as Henry and Jo stated that he was popular even though he was trying to distant himself.He slept with Shiloh's girlfriend just to prove a point a feel superior to him which highlights his jealousy to his siblings. He was siphoning magic from little kids - even his siblings Luke and Liv without them knowing it.He didn't get the plan of his parents about Liv and Luke but started to have sucpisions. Going through his memories Elena also attended his house in May 9th 1994 where Kai was already cold and cocky,looking more like last version of him.He refused to believe that his family will stop the merge even though Elena informed him about it. No matter how much he blamed it all on his parents it is unbelievable that he changed like that overnight and decided to kill all of them in a day.This is a proof of his sociopathic and psychotic behaviours reaching their peak,letting all the anger and jealousy to burst out resulting with him killing 6 of his siblings remorsely.Two of them - Drew and Molly had a car crach running away from him,while Luke and Liv were saved by Josette-who was impaled with a knife in her spleen who was kept alive only to die at merge ceremony.Seeing all his siblings die Josette finally agreed for the merge,trapping her magic inside the hunter knife so that Kai couldn't complete the merge.Later he understood that it was all a trap and was sent to Prison World by his father and the rest of the Coven. Prison World He lived in prison world for alone for 18 years after Bonnie Bennett and Damon Salvatore showed up.Even though Kai tried manipulating and lying to them to get out of here,Bonnie after knowing that he is a psycho killer refused to get him out and sent Damon away staying trapped with him in there for days before escaping and leaving him behind.She remembers it as an unpleasant memory as he was constantly trying to stab her in the back with new and inspired ways.